Tainted Affairs (Ledger Joker x OC)
by cozyoreo
Summary: Gorgeous socialite Emilia Wayne is the newlywed wife of a charmingly handsome billionaire named Bruce. They are seemingly very in love. That is, until she comes face to face with the devil himself. Everyone has their own secrets to hide, some a little more dark than others. (Takes place in TDK. Warning: Eventual smut & violence.)


Thunder roared across the darkened skies of Gotham, hints of lightning flashing across my vision, disappearing as quickly as it came. The sweet, salty stench of rainwater filled my nostrils, calming my mind and sending euphoria throughout my body, comforting my bitterly cold, shaking limbs. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I looked down towards the ground, settling my eyes upon my feet; drenched socks, and no shoes, making splashing noises against the wet ground as I sauntered through the dimly lit streets of the city, with no definite destination in sight. I huffed to myself, adrenaline suddenly shooting through my veins for I did not feel the pain of the large, sharp rocks that impaled through my socks and into the delicate bottoms of my soles as I started to run.

Within a matter of minutes, I tripped over a large object and came crashing to the ground, my chin just barely scraping the surface of the freezing cold concrete by a mere couple of inches. I had been saved by the palms of my hands that now had tiny shards of glass wedged into the soft tissue of my skin. Nearby lay a broken wine bottle, the smell of what was once a tainted poison still lingering in the air. The rain seemed to have gotten heavier, angrier. The sound of droplets vigorously hitting the ground and consuming my shell-like ears; I could only ever so faintly hear the melody of sirens blaring in the background. I didn't dare look behind me.

I sat there in defeat and gazed down at my hands, numb to the affliction yet throbbing as the thick crimson substance oozed out of the freshly made tears in my skin, trickling down my wrists and onto my forearms. There lay hundreds of nearly microscopic slivers in my wounded palms, just barely visible in the darkness, but they were luminous like diamonds as I tilted my hand toward the street lamp towering above me; engulfing me in the shadows around me. I sighed, as the adrenaline started to wear off, I was quickly met with the tenderness of my newfound pain. I slowly moved my right hand to the other, a quiet yelp of agony escaping the back of my throat as I gently brushed my fingers over the sparkling blood-stained fragments. One by one, I steadily started to remove all of the glass that stuck far out enough from the surface of my palm that I could grab onto with my long, jagged nails.

_All of a sudden_, I could make out a vague silhouette of a person in the distance. My vision was blurred because of the rain, but from what I could see it was a man. I squinted as if to try and get a better view, they looked quite tall. They were also alone, and they moved with such confidence in their stride. As they started to approach my general direction, I realised that I was still on the ground. I couldn't let anyone see me, not like this. I needed to get out of here, _fast_.

I tried desperately to lift myself up from off the ground, but it was no use. My hands felt like they had been scorched by flames, my legs weak like twigs as I then discovered that they had been dislocated from the knee down. I cried out in pain and closed my eyes, tears forming but quickly diminishing. I could do nothing at the moment except sit here, and hope that it was too dark for the man to notice me.

As he drew near, my eyes still closed, I didn't hear his footsteps over the sound of the rain, which seemed to drain everything out with it. Upon opening my eyes, the tall gloomy figure that was once strolling on the sidewalk opposite of me now stood before me, looming over me. He stared down at me with piercing dark eyes, that seemed to bore into my soul. I still couldn't quite make out the rest of his features, but there was something off about his eyes that frightened me, I didn't yet know what. The sky was now forming into it's routine pitch-black colour as nightfall steadily came; the rain never ceasing to taint my vision. He stood away from the street lamp, so I couldn't get a clear idea of what he looked like. He wore some sort of trench coat, purple, I think. He had broad shoulders and matching leather gloves. Very intimidating.

"Why, doesn't that look like it uh, hur_t-ah_." He sneered, kneeling down to my level and clicking his tongue at the end of his sentence, followed by a menacing laughter that made me blood run cold, goose bumps travelling up my arms.

"L-leave me alone... I don't want any trouble, sir." I stammered, unable to keep my calm composure. I was in such a vulnerable state and he could take advantage of me if he wanted to. I feared for my life.

He snorted and tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't; his loud cackles echoing throughout the empty streets. His laugh was so loud, and so eerie, that even after it died on his lips, it lingered as a continuous ringing tone in my ear. My heart was beating so fast that I could almost hear it over the sounds of his laughter.

The air between us was filled with a sickly-sweet smell, reeking of something liken to gunpowder and gasoline. It made me begin to feel lightheaded and my stomach churned in disgust.

"Oh _doll_, you sure crack me u_p-ah_." He said in a mocking tone. I couldn't see them, but I felt his lips curl into a grin as he spoke, his words laced with giggles.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out, my breathing hitched and I felt a lump form in my throat. I gulped at a loss for words, lowering my had to look at the ground. I instantly regretted leaving home earlier, Bruce should be home by now, probably wondering where I was.

"_Hey_," He hissed harshly. "_Look_ at me." The tone in his voice was dominant and demanding. He leaned in closer towards me, our faces so close that I could feel his breathing down my neck. He was starting to become impatient, and suddenly I felt the cruel force of his palm as it met with my cheek. His gloves were cold, but the sensation they left my cheek with was like a hot flame. Tears welled up in my eyes as the pain set in, and it started to sting. He grabbed my chin roughly and turned my head to look at him, my eyes growing wide at the sight before me. He was now illuminated in the spotlight, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I blinked a couple of times, as if I would snap out of a dream.

"_Do. As. You're. Told-ah_." He snapped, "If I say to _look_ at me, you _do_ it!" His tone was as cold as ice, each syllable carving into my eardrums like little knives.

"I-I'm sorry. I just want to go home. Please don't hurt me." I said apologetically, even though deep down I knew he didn't care. This was just a game to him, playing with people and causing them pain and trauma was fun for him. And I was the perfect victim, already injured and weak. I was no match for him. Even if I could run, I didn't have the stamina to outdistance him.

My response made him chuckle in delight, this whole situation was amusing to him. He slapped me again, lightly this time; almost playfully. Whatever was running through that sick mind of his, it definitely wasn't good. Swift and unexpectedly, he brought up what he was holding and pinned it against my forehead. It was a _gun_. How was I going to get out of this?

"Look," He smacked his lips and ran his tongue along the inner corners of his mouth; his free hand pushing his greasy hair back out of his eyes. "This has been _fun_ and all, but I have places to be and you just so happen to be in my way, _soooo_." He shrugged mockingly, his last words trailing off into a song.

I breathed outwards raggedly and anxiously, anticipating his next move. I closed my eyes once again, and slowly blinked them open; remembering what happened the last time I did that. I tried my hardest not to break down in front of him and piss him off any further. _I'm going to die here, aren't I? So this is it then. This is how it happens. _Before I could think anymore, he pulled the trigger. I squeezed my eyes shut so hard that they started to ache.

Nothing happened. He pulled the trigger again. Still, nothing happened. He tried again. And _again_, and _again_ and _again_, and I almost thought that he would keep going forever and that we were stuck in a vicious loop. He cursed under his breath and reached back into his pockets, presumably looking for more bullets to reload his gun with.

"Should've came more prepared, right doll? Although, I wasn't really expecting _you_ to be here. What a trea_t-ah_." He tsked to himself while inserting the new bullets into the pistol.

This time, he reached behind my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking on it so hard that I felt chunks of hair rip out of my scalp. He brought myself to face him, staring down at me threateningly and holding the pistol up to my chin. He looked me up and down, studying me. The way he looked at me was predatory; I was a raw piece of meat and he was the lion. He glanced down at my hand and smirked. They were still bleeding. He let go of my hair and snatched my hand from my side, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it, taking in the scent of my blood. I grimaced at his actions, letting out a low whimper of discontent and fear.

"Mmm." He hummed whilst sticking out his tongue and tracing it over the remaining glass pieces burrowed into my palm, the splits in my skin still gushing with blood that he would lap up into his mouth. I winced in pain; each touch liken to a bee sting. "_Y'know, _in their last moments people show you who they _really_ are." He winked. "I could do this all day, sweetcheeks, but all good things must come to an e-" He was abruptly cut off by the sound of a large thud. It all happened so fast that my brain couldn't process exactly what was happening.

On the ground lay _the Joker,_ with Batman straddling on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Joker howled in laughter, trying to pry Batman's fists away from his face as if he were being tickled. I stared in awe at the two, finally mustering up enough strength to pop my dislocated legs back into place. I stood myself up and started to limp away, not sticking around to see the outcome. My legs still felt swollen but I tried to get away as fast as I could. From behind me I could still hear them, saying things that I couldn't quite make out.

I now knew where I would be going tonight, and I started to make my way there, my destination was _home_.

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

I fumbled with the straps of my dress as I furrowed my brows in distress. I looked down at my wristwatch, it had been almost an hour now. I moaned in frustration, it was my 30th birthday today and he was late _again._ I felt like such a fool to trust that he would show up on time for once; he never even tells me _where_ he goes. We were already way too late to show up for our dinner reservation. I decided to give up, I'd been standing by the door wearing my coat and shoes just waiting for him like an idiot. I threw off my shoes and put back on my comfy socks. I hung up my coat on the hanger and made my way to the couch; throwing my purse onto the coffee table and grabbing the remote. I sat down onto the soft cushions of the couch and flipped through the channels, the shitty feeling of rejection washing over me.

I grabbed one of the cushions and screamed into it, I did _not_ handle rejection well. Tears started streaming down my face in anger. I wasn't even mad at him at this point, at least not more than I was mad at _myself_.

I wiped my tears away and decided to calm down. I knew he was a busy man. This is what I signed up for when I walked down the aisle and wrote my signature on those marriage documents. I knew I was being selfish, but was I _really_? It seemed like lately he had even less time for me. Sometimes, he's not even there when I first wake up. The most I see of him is when he's sleeping next to me in the bed. We don't even have sex anymore; the last time was months ago.

I tried reasoning with myself, this is _Bruce Wayne _we're talking about. Of course he was gonna busy all the time, he's a billionaire. I was just a nobody who somehow stumbled my way into his life, and he saw something in me. He chose to love me, and I should feel privileged that he even decided to give himself over to me. He could have anyone he wanted in the world.

In the back of my mind though, I knew I wasn't the only woman he had feelings for. Sometimes, I even felt like I was invisible and that he was imagining me as someone else. The way he looked at Rachel Dawes, was a look that he had never even given _me _before; not once in all these years. Was _that_ who he was with right now? No, Rachel loved Harvey. But I could see it in Bruce's eyes. When he kissed me, when we had sex. Even just talking to me, he always feels... absent.

A million thoughts raced through my mind, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried to think of something else but I was on the verge of a panic attack. Bruce _still_ wasn't here yet. I had to go somewhere else to clear my mind; I could barely breathe in this lonely house.

I got up and opened the door front door. I was met with strong winds and the deafening sounds of rain, my hair started to tangle into a mess. Without even thinking or putting my shoes on, I stepped out into the abyss.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone, I'd like to just say thank you for reading my story. & If you have any feedback whatsoever, please leave me a comment and tell me how I can improve or if you have any recommendations. I'm a new writer so I appreciate all kinds of criticism I can get. Thank you 33 next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
